The Boy Who Lives
by Lamp
Summary: This is my first chapter story so see what you think. This is basically a book on Harry Potter and his fellows and maybe i'll throw in a few of my own characters. Rated M 'cause there might be some bad language in it. But don't be put off. Go on, read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy Who Lives**

Chapter 1: A Difficult Start

The people of Privet Drive were watchful people. Maybe bot as watchful and beady eyed as Mrs Dursley but they did like their gossip. But one person who lived in number 4 Privet Drive did not fit in. He was Mr Harry Potter. The 'ten year old weirdo' as some of the children in his street described him as. He was small and skinny for his age and nobody in his class liked him. Well maybe some people liked him but they would not admit that in front of Harry's cousin, Dudley, who would use any of Harry's friends as a punch bag. Harry had an untidy mop of pitch black hair and quite large, round, thick lensed glasses. Most of his facial feachers were covered by his hair and glasses but there were two feachers you could always see: two unnervingly bright green eyes and a scare. A scare on his right side of his forehead. A scare shaped as a lightening bolt!

(A/N soz about the spelling, i know i'm dreadful but u going to have to put up with it)


	2. Chapter 2: The Weasley Family

The Boy Who Lives

disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters made by J. K. Rowling, unfortunately, grrrrr

Chapter 2: The Weasley Family

A boy with strikingly bright red/orange hair sat up in his bed, sweating heavily just as the sun came over the horizon, signalling that it was dawn. He had had a bad dream. His dreams kept of getting worse. What if he didn't get into school. What if he wasn't invited. His brothers would tease him rotten. It was hard living up to what his brothers had done, but he didn't have it as bad as his sister, Ginny. There was five brothers before him and Ginny. So there was seven children altogether. There was Bill who had lest school and now worked in a bank. There was Charlie who had also lest school and worked in Romania with dangerous creatures. Then there was Percy who was in his fifth year of school. After Percy there was the menacing twins, Fred and Goerge. They were in third year. Ron would come next at the age of eleven and after himself was Ginny who was nine nearly ten.

His thoughts decided to wander onto the Boy Who Lives. No-matter how much times he has asked to hear the story, he still thought it was unbelievable. How much boys of the age of one manage to defeat the strongest, evillest man on earth when everyone else had just died basically under his glance.

Apparently he still lived somewhere, in the muggle society. Some say not even knowing his fame and others say he was building his fame for when he re-entered the proper world.

Ron was just about to turn over to get more sleep after deciding that he had calmed himself enough to get at least another couple of hours when he heard yelling from downstairs. Honestly, what time do people get up in this house, he thought.

He was just about to ignore the arguing of his family downstairs and go to sleep when he heard the creak of the stairs outside his bedroom and turned just in tame to see his sister come in with a little scared look on her face. She quickly hid the look and went to her brother.

Nobody new it but Ron and Ginny had this special, deep down bond that they shared with no other. To others it might have just looked like they were just brother and sister and nothing else but they were wrong. At moments they new that they could talk to each other about anything and everything. They new when something was wrong with the other and this was one of the moments.

Ron sighed, "what have you done this time." Then he grinned. He and Gin were always getting into trouble. In fact the only non-mischief makers in the family were his dad, Arthur Weasley, his mum, Molly Weasley and Percy. He, Fred, George and Gin were the best mischief makers group ever but since Fred and George started going to school he and Gin were left doing all the mischief, so they had now become inceperable (A/N never seen without the other anywhere except the toilet). He didn't know how he was going to survive at his new school without her. Then suddenly a wave of weariness came over him, if he got into the school.

"I took all mums muggle make-up last night and gave the house a decoration. I was bored and needed something to do." Then Gin's self control vanished and she lied on my bed and curled up next to me. I could see little tears sparkling in her eyes. "Then I went into Fred and George's bedroom and got all their dung bombs and stink pellets and let them off down stairs in the kitchen. I need your help to cover up what I did before mum comes back down with the cleaning stuff and gives me into hell."

Ron could see her big chocolate brown eyes pleading. She still hadn't got used to the idea of getting into trouble after making mischief.

"You really want me to help?" Ron asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides you're always the best at cleaning up messes." Her round chocolate plates (A/N eyes) still pleading

"All alright, lets just hurry up. You know how creepy and fast mum can be. You better get up and turn around 'cause I'm all sweaty from a bad dream."

"Ewww," she said while jumping up and brushing imaginary dirt.

Ron got changed quickly and he brought out his wand and did a spell that the twins had taught him to clean up messes (A/N yeah, yeah I know Ron's not aloud using magic out side of school but he always blames an adult if someone finds out) to clean up the muggle make-up. He was about to clean up the smell in the kitchen when he heard a faint tapping on the window and into view came a small barn owl. It dropped a letter with green ink writing and a red wax seal on the back into Ron's hands and flew off. Ron was still staring at it in amazement when a voice shrieked behind him.

"Ronald Weasley, I should have known you would have something to do with this -"


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Friend

The Boy Who Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stories characters yet. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The bit where Hermione can talk to animals is my plot but not my idea. It is Tamora Pierce's idea.

Chapter 3: The Third Friend

A couple of minutes before this, near the boarder crossing in-between Scotland and England a young girl, about the same age as Ron, with amazingly bushy hair was having a heated argument with her mother.

"Do you have to go mum?" the girl asked quite annoyed at loosing the argument. "I mean it's the holiday and every thing, and you're supposed to have fun on holidays not _work!"_

"But dear, the dentists short of staff and I know that I'll get extra money for working when it's not my shift. Plus you'll get your father to yourself and you won't have me in the way."

"But I don't want dad to myself. You promised me we'd go shopping today and dad is never good at sho-"

Tap tap tap

"Holy shit," the girl shouted after seeing a huge eagle-owl (N/A I love owls, they are so cute.) tapping at the window with a tiny letter tied to its talons. (well the letter wasn't really tiny but it was small compared to the owl)

"Hermione Granger, will you watch that mouth of yours!" Hermione's mum said deadly calm. "If you don't then I'll make you go and wash your mouth out with soap and see if that clears that foul language out of your mouth." Hermione shut-up after this, she didn't want to wash her mouth out with soap. Soap tasted nasty. If she had to wash her mouth with soap then she would be tasting soap in her food for days to come.

"Though it did give me a scare as well. It's probably just a bird from the sanctuary that got lost on a show. We'll just wait and see where it goes." Mrs Granger said.

They waited for about two minutes when Hermione finally said.

"I think we should let her in."

"Honey, I don't thing we should and who said the owl was a she." Said Mrs Granger.

"Hoot hoot hoot."

"Uhhhh mum….. she's talking to me. And I can understand her. It's soooo weird. Hey pipe down a bit will you miss, I know you've been waiting a long time and that we're talking through a window but I'm not deaf!" 'Mione said.

"Errrrr Hermione dear, maybe we should leave the bird and take you to the hospital to get you some ….. errr help." Mrs Granger said shifting from one food to the other.

"Mum there is nothing wrong with me." 'Mione walked over to the window muttering "Yeh, yeh, yeh." She dragged up a chair to the window, kneeled on it, unlatched the latch for the window and opened it. In swooped Wiggy (the eadle-owl) and she dropped the letter into Hermione's hand and glided away. "_Don't forget to say goodbye_!" Hermione said sarcastically waving her hand.

Hermione looked at her hand in which the letter was lying in.

"Errr mum, this letters got my name on it. What should I do?" Hermione asked.

"Do what you do with every letter. Open it." Said Hermione's mum still considering Hermione with caution.

Hermione turned the letter over in her hand and saw a red, wax seal with a weird symbol on it of a snake, a lion, a badger, a bird (N/A sorry people but I have forgotten what type of bird it is.) and a big H in the middle. Hermione broke the seal and started taking the letter out of the envelope……..

(N/A so how do you like it? Love it? hate it? please read and review.)


End file.
